Hearts and Hands
by IcedEevee12
Summary: Amy has dealt with Sonic's rejection for years. Now he's getting married, and she can't take it anymore. As she slowly slips into insanity, desperate measures have to be taken. She must be stopped. If she can't have him, nobody can.
1. Denial

_There's no way he's going to go through with this._

So thought Amy Rose, sitting in her room, running a brush slowly through her soft, sakura-colored hair. She was in front of a mirror, with a distant look in her somber emerald eyes, but, nonetheless, a weak smile was etched on her face.

_He doesn't love her._

She knew she was right. Sonic's heart belonged to her…she knew it did. All those gestures of shyness, the way she'd catch him staring at her…he always saved her. It was without a doubt. Sonic loved Amy. Not another living being on Mobius.

_He's probably being forced to do this._

She continued to brush her hair, in slow, gentle movements.

_It's a joke. I bet he lost another bet with Knuckles._

Finally, her brushing ceased, and she slipped her red satin dress over her petite body.

She looked in the mirror, adjusted the rose in her hair, and walked out of the house.

With her head held high, she gracefully glided on her porch.

_He said so himself, to me, that he isn't the marrying kind._

_So how could he possibly be serious about this?_

She found a smile had a crept up on her face again. She giggled quietly as she saw Tails approaching in the distance.

_Sonic's so funny. He and Sally come up with the silliest jokes. I can't wait until he stops the entire thing and yells: "Heh! Just kiddin'! Okay, you can all go home now." And we'll all get a good laugh. This is going to be the best._

Tails' image had grown closer as she thought about Sonic and his mind games. The teenage fox landed gently in front of her, sporting a happy grin. "Hiya, Amy. How are you today?"

Amy smiled. "Oh, I'm just _perfect! _I can't wait for today to get started!"

Tails took a step back, shocked. "Really? I expected your morale to be the exact opposite."

The pink hedgehog cocked her head to the side. "Whatever for? Today's going to be such a fun day."

The young fox's eyes dilated a bit. "W-well, I just assumed, that what, with the wedding being today and all…that-"

Amy laughed. "Oh, Tails! I get it." she winked. "Sonic told you to play along. That's so sweet that you're keeping your word." She ruffled his hair. "He really wants this to be believable, doesn't he?"

Tails fixed his hair. "Um, keep what believable?"

Amy giggled. "The _prank, _silly!" Her nasal voice went higher than usual on the word prank. "This whole get-up about him marrying Sally? It's the most hilarious thing I've ever heard!"

Tails stared at her in amazement.

_She's in denial…_

He cleared his throat. "Um…Amy? I-I hate to be the bringer of bad news, especially to you, but…this _isn't _a joke."

She glared at him with a shocked expression, but quickly fell into a roaring laughter. "Tails, you are a RIOT. Enough jokes already, let's get down there! I bet Knuckles believes it! He is _such_ a gullible guy." She grabbed Tails' hand and yanked him down the street towards the chapel.

The kitsune's eyes burned into the back of her head as he was being pulled.

_I knew she wouldn't take this well…but…this is horrible._

_As soon as she gets out of this stage of denial…Lord knows what with happen._

_What if she destroys the wedding?_

_Or hurts Sally?_

_Or hurts __**Sonic?**_

He shook his head quickly. _No, Tails, you're going way out of proportion with this. Amy's much more understanding than that. She'll get over it soon, and find someone new. _

He blushed a bit.

_Maybe even someone like me…_

Amy hummed merrily as she approached the chapel with Tails. There at the door, stood Silver, Blaze, and Shadow.

The girl skidded to a halt in her heels, and gripped Tails' hand. "Hi guys!" she practically sang. "Are you ready for this?"

The cat and two hedgehogs exchanged glances of confusion.

"Um, yes. We are, Amy. Glad to see you are too." said Blaze, wearing a yellow dress that matched her eyes, while Shadow and Silver wore tuxedos.

Silver wrapped his arm around Blaze's waist. "We're all so happy for them, aren't you?"

Tails spoke up finally, after gaining his bearings. "Yeah! Sonic seems to be really pleased with it all."

Shadow smirked. "I never dreamed he'd settle down like this."

Blaze nodded. "He never seemed like that type of hedgehog."

They all shook their heads in agreement.

Amy, who had been listening all this time, held a slightly frightening grin. She giggled softly between her teeth.

Shadow was the first to notice. "Amy…what's so funny?"

She burst out laughing. "He's got you _all_ fooled? Ha! I knew this day was going to be fun!"

Silver scratched his head, Blaze tilted hers to the side, Tails cowered slightly behind Amy, and Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"Pardon?" The ebony hedgehog replied.

The girl wiped a tear from her eye. "Oh nothing…It's just…I expected nothing less from Tails, but _you, _Shadow? Blaze?"

Shadow looked down, and Blaze frowned, and seemed to be annoyed. "I'm afraid I don't follow."

Amy held back a guffaw. "_That's _for sure. C'mon, Tails!" She pulled him through the door. Before it closed, however, she poked her head back out at the three one more time.

"Don't act so confused. I promise, it'll all be clear soon."

And with that, the door shut swiftly with a slam.

Silver's golden eyes held confusion, and he looked at Blaze for an answer. The lilac cat crossed her arms. "Shadow."

"I know."

"You don't think she's…"

"She is."

"This isn't going to turn out well, is it?"

"If this keeps up? Not a chance."

"Should we intervene…?"

The dark hero shook his head. "No. Not now. She needs to learn that what's happening is real. You'll know when to step in when the time comes to pass."

Blaze looked at him, then at Silver, and then at the door.

"I suppose…"


	2. Realization

About an hour later, the ceremony had begun. Many people had gathered. Paparazzi were there even, to take pictures of the new beloved married couple. In the front, Sonic had reserved seats for all of his friends, including Amy. She sat between Tails and Blaze with a smug smile on her face.

She looked around the gorgeous chapel, plastered with blues and purples, whites and blacks, reds and greens. The colorful structure had been around for decades, but it surely didn't seem like it. _Congrats_ banners were hanging everywhere, with flowers from far-away relatives and, in some cases, even from other countries (they were famous, after all).

_Wow. _she thought. _Sonic's really going all out with this one. Why would he go to all this trouble, just to pull a harmless prank? This had to be expensive…_

The lights dimmed slowly, and a simple glow of light hovered around Sonic, who stood at the altar with the minister. Everyone stood up and turned around, and looked at Sally, who was walking down the aisle, being given away by Knuckles (None of their parents are alive).

Amy surveyed Sally from afar, looking at her beautiful, white as snow dress. Sally's eyes were locked with Sonic's, it seemed, as she walked up the aisle. Amy turned her head back towards Sonic, to see what he was doing. He was staring back at Sally, with a certain sparkle in his eyes that Amy had never seen before.

_He should be in movies, _she thought.

Sally took Sonic's hand, and they stood together on the altar. Everyone sat down.

The ceremony dragged on, it felt, to just about anyone. But no one more so than Amy, who was grinning at the two with elated eyes. The minister spoke up, and asked Sally if she took Sonic to be hers forever. The chipmunk looked at the azure hero brightly, and agreed.

_Darn. That would've been a great time to reveal it to everyone._

The minister then turned to Sonic, who had a goofy grin stuck on his face, which Amy was positive that it meant he was about to announce the joke to the whole building.

Sonic was asked the same question, and he looked at Sally, then the crowd, then back to her.

"You know it!"

Amy whispered to Blaze. "Ha! You see? I _told _youthat he'd-"

Wait.

_What?_

The minister smiled warmly at the two, and said that he pronounced them man and wife.

_No…_

"You may kiss the bride."

_No._

Amy sat there, horrified, as Sonic swiftly placed his lips on Sally's, sealing the deal.

_N-no…_

Something in her chest shattered.

_No!_

She stood up and screamed.

"NO!"

Everyone paused, and stared at Amy with a confused look. The girl looked around the room, some people were angry, some were flabbergasted, others, like Tails and Blaze, looked with nothing but concern. She looked at Sonic with a facial expression of her own, while he looked at her with disgust. He mouthed. _What are you doing?_

Amy quickly sat down, with tears in her eyes, and whispered to the crowd. "Sorry."

The ceremony went on, a party being held down the street at Silver and Blaze's house. Amy sat in a chair that had a balloon tied to it, with a distant, cold, look on her face.

_Sonic and Sally are…married? Sonic is married to someone else…that isn't me. But it SHOULD be me. I should be there celebrating with the others! Sonic should being telling me how much he loves me!_

She had crushed her cup in her hand, with punch soaking her white glove.

_I…need him. And he needs me. That wretched Sally. She probably used her looks to charm Tails into brainwashing him. My poor, dearest, Sonic. I have to take care of that evil chipmunk. I have to save him!_

She pulled out her hammer, and approached the living room.

_Wait. This would make a scene…I wouldn't be able to help Sonic regain his memory…I'd be taken to jail. _She put her hammer away.

_This is going to be more difficult than I thought. I need to make a plan…_ She walked into the living room, weaponless, and stood next to Tails.

"Hey, Amy…I hope you're feeling alright…"

Amy looked at the little fox, and made a failed attempt to smile. "Oh, Tails. You shouldn't worry about me. You should be having fun with the others. This is Sally's special day, not mine…"

_But it will be soon. Once I save Sonic, he'll thank me, and finally confess his undying love for me! He'll propose that very moment, and we'll have an even bigger wedding, with more people, and more streamers, and a bigger cake! I'll have to buy my dress soon…_

"Well, okay. As long as you're sure."

Amy smiled and nodded at him.

_I couldn't be more sure, Tails. You'll see. Sonic and I are meant to be. Sally will be gone, and we'll live happily ever after!_

That evening, Amy locked herself in her house, and walked upstairs to her bedroom. She stared outsider her window at the vivid sunset, her emerald eyes shimmering.

_I'll have to make it discreet. I don't want a commotion to start up. People will come after me for sure. No one can discover who did it._

She had stopped at a doctor's office, and managed to steal some syringes and many medicines, that would stop Sally dead in her tracks. _I can't do this anytime soon, however. It'd make it too obvious. When everyone's guard is down, then I'll make my move._

She held a syringe up in the air above her head, and stared at it with a cunning smile.

"Just wait, Sally Acorn. You'll see that you can't fool me! I WILL save Sonic, and he'll be mine, forever! Even if I have to rip your HEART out!"


	3. Assistance

Weeks passed. Amy kept herself secluded in her house, and never came out. As time painfully dragged on, people began to worry. Especially Tails and Blaze. No one had seen a trace of the young hedgehog since the wedding. After a grand total of 6 weeks passed with no sign of Amy making a return, Blaze had become fed up with waiting. It was that very day, on a Monday, that she called a meeting at her house. Shadow, Tails, and Silver attended. She explained that something had to be done, or else something bad was sure to happen. Tails immediately agreed, stating that it was perhaps in the group's best interest to pay Amy a visit, and try and convince her to leave her dark little house, and see the world once more. Blaze prepared a soup, potato, Amy's favorite, to bring with them.

"She must be nearly dying of hunger." Blaze said, stirring the soup with a long, black ladle. "She hasn't left her house in weeks. _Obviously _she hasn't gone grocery shopping."

"But Blaze," spoke Silver, who was holding the pot for her using his telekinesis, "Don't you think that if Amy wanted to come out, she would have by now?"

"Silver," Tails piped up. "Amy doesn't know what she wants right now. We're doing this to give her some coaxing."

"Did you pay attention at _all _during the meeting?" groaned Shadow.

"Shh," said Blaze. "We're here."

Under the autumn sky, leaves rolled around on Amy's doorstep over the quartet's feet. It was starting to get cold outside, so Blaze kept a low flame with her hand underneath the soup. Amy's house had a pale pink siding, with white shutters, and a gray roof. A chimney stuck out of the top, but no smoke billowed out.

"I don't think she's home, guys…" said Silver.

"Of course she is, idiot." Shadow spoke up. "Where else would she be for 6 weeks?"

Silver stuck his tongue at him.

"I'm sure she's here. She might be asleep." Blaze said. "Tails, knock on the door, will you?"

"Sure!" Tails gently knocked on the door three times.

No answer.

"Amy?" Blaze called. "Are you home?"

From above, a curtain flew out of the way, and Amy's little head popped up.

"Up there." Shadow pointed.

Blaze looked upwards, and attempted to smile warmly at Amy. She waved for her to come downstairs.

Amy's face held no expression as she shut the curtains. The four heard her feet marching down the stairs, until she was at the door. Tumblers turned, and the door opened.

Each of them restrained a gasp.

Amy hadn't changed ever since the wedding. The once gorgeous satin dress she had worn was now bland and torn at the bottom and the tear slowly made its way towards her thighs. The rose in her hair was brown and dead, and her hair looked as if it hadn't been washed or brushed since then.

All shocked at the sight, no one spoke.

Amy's eyes scanned the four. They all wore new looking clothes. They seemed so full of life, and free. Their faces were all a mix of fear and shock. Amy herself held a lifeless gaze, her eyes holding no light whatsoever. Her muzzle was pale and dirty, and her ears were red at the tips.

"What." she said, her voice cracked as if she hadn't spoken aloud in days.

Shadow nudged Blaze in the back, and she jumped. "Oh!"

Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Um, Amy." Blaze said, somewhat nervously. "We've been really worried about you, so we decided to bring you something to eat, and I thought that maybe we could talk for a while?"

Amy seemed to be slightly annoyed, but backed out of the way, and motioned the others in. "Have a seat in the kitchen, but DON'T go upstairs."

Shadow tilted his head to the side. "Why not?"

"Because I said so. Do you wanna come in or not?"

Blaze spun around. "Shut up, Shadow! We need to talk to her."

The ebony hedgehog rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

The group walked in past Amy. Shadow turned his head and glared at her.

She mirrored his look.

"So, Amy, how have you been?" Blaze watched as Amy lapped the soup off of her spoon slowly.

She stopped. "No."

Blaze looked at Silver, who shrugged. She looked back at Amy. "Pardon?"

Amy stood up. "I don't want any of this small talk. I know why you're all here. You think, _'Oh, no! Poor little Amy's gone off the deep end, someone help her! Ohhhh!'" _She held a hand up to her head in a dramatic fashion. "Well I won't have it, I simply won't! She slammed her hands on the table. "I'm fine! I'm chipper!" She slung her hands back above her head. "I'm fan-_freakin'_-tastic!" She laughed strangely.

"W-well," said Blaze, staring at her. "As 'fantastic' as you may think you feel, we've decided that we're coming over once a week…to see you, and care for you."

Silver and Shadow shouted. "We WHAT?"

Blaze stood up also, and turned to them. "Yes. Amy needs our help."

"Help? HELP? YOU THINK I NEED HELP! _YOU'LL _NEED MORE HELP THAN ME WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!" Amy summoned her hammer, and screamed loudly.

Silver yelped, and picked up the other three with his telekinesis. "Let's go!" He ran out the door, taking the others with him. Amy followed, hammer in tow, screaming at the top of her lungs.

Silver flew outside the door at a break-neck pace, and slammed the it, quickly using his mind to lock it. He dropped the other three to the ground, and panted heavily.

"Silver!" yelled Blaze. "Are you alright?"

Silver stood up slowly. "Yeah…man, that was scary."

Shadow turned to Blaze. "Were you serious about what you said back there?"

Blaze nodded. "Serious as death."

"But Blaze," said Tails. "As much as I want to help Amy, I don't think we'll last very long if she acts like that every time we drop by."

The cat shook her head. "Oh well. We're sticking to the plan. If we ever want her to revert back to normal, we'll have to put up with it."

The three groaned.

Amy held her ear up to the door, and stamped her foot. "Crap. I was hoping that little outburst would keep them from coming back. Guess not. Hmph." she pivoted and walked back towards the staircase. "If they keep coming back here, they'll figure out my plans… I need someone level-headed to tell them I'm okay…so they won't come back here anymore…someone smart…someone sensible…"

Then she got it.

"I need Sonic."


	4. Condolence

For the next month, Amy pleaded with Blaze and the others to allow Sonic to see her. She swore up and down that she didn't want to harm him, she just needed him to help her with something. It took a lot of convincing, but even when Tails talked to him, the cobalt hero was always too busy to drop by. With his new life with Sally, and with his hero work, he simply couldn't find the time.

And so, she waited. And waited. And WAITED.

Until finally, several months later, Sonic the Hedgehog showed up at her door.

"Hey, Amy. Sorry about taking so long. Y'know, with the new family and all. Heh."

"Oh, don't worry about, it, Sonic! I'm just so glad to see you!" she smiled heartily. _Poor thing. He still hasn't been able to break free from that wretched girl._

Sonic took a few steps in, surveying the room. "I haven't been to your house in a _while…"_

"Um, hehe, you've never been to my house."

"I haven't? Well, there's a first time for everything, I guess." he chuckled.

He turned around, his smile fading. With a serious composure, he said. "Listen, Amy. I came by to tell you something."

"Ooh! What a coincidence! I wanted you to come over so _I _could tell you something! Do you mind if I go first?"

"Uh…sure?"

"Great! Sit down!" she motioned towards the kitchen table. "I made coffee just for you!" "Oh, you did? That's nice, but I've dropped coffee. Sal says it's not good for you. Who woulda known?"

She frowned. "Oh."

He also frowned. "Y' mind if we get started here? I kinda have places to be."

Amy nodded. "Oh yes. Yes of course." she also sat.

"Listen, Sonic. I've been having some trouble with some people…" the blue hedgehog nodded in acknowledgement. She continued. "It's actually a few of your friends." He cocked his head. "My…friends?" She nodded. "Mm-hm. Blaze, Tails, Silver, and Shadow. They think I need…_help."_

"Help? Well, I'm sure they're just trying to be nice. Save for Shadow, maybe…"

"No, not that kind of help." She pointed to her head. "I mean, _help._"

"Oh. Cuz of me?"

"Yeah."

Sonic looked downcast. "It's weird. This is sorta what I came to talk to you about."

Amy jumped up. "Isn't fate like that, my dear? We have the same mindsets and thoughts. We're not only joined at the heart, but the mind too! Don't you think that it's a terrible thing for them to say about me? Because I do. You're a smart guy, Sonic. Can't you convince them that I don't need help? That I'm okay?"

He ignored her romantic comments. "Don't you like seeing your friends, Amy?"

"Not at the moment, no. You see, I've been working on something for a while now that requires me to be in complete solitude. And everyday it seems that they're stopping by with gifts or food that I don't even need. I can take care of myself, I'm an adult for goodness sake!"

The hedgehog did not reply. He only watched her questioningly, with his feet propped up on the table. Finally, he answered: "What plan?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just going to help you, that's all you need to know."

"Help me?" He snorted. "Amy, Sonic the Hedgehog does _not _need help."

"Oh but you do! You've been horribly brainwashed!"

"How so?"

"You must be, obviously, if you're married to someone other than me!" she stared at him with a worried expression, her eyes shimmering sadly.

Dumbfounded, Sonic stared at her with confused eyes. Then, he stood up and walked over to her.

"Amy."

_Yes! He's back! He's remembering it all right now!_

"Yes, my sweet love?"

He cringed at her words. "Amy, I'm not brainwashed."

Amy laughed. "You are!"

"No, I'm not. I love Sally, and she's my wife. We're married, and it's not against my will. This is what I wanted to talk about, you see? You _do_ need help. Amy, you're a nice girl, really, and you're my _friend. _Just…my friend."

She looked into his viridian eyes deeply, trying to find a lie. But she couldn't find it.

"You're…lying."

"No, I'm not. You are my friend. Probably a best friend, but all in all, just a friend."

"Friend…?"

"Yeah."

"So, Sally isn't brainwashing you. Not even…Eggman?"

"No, Amy. No one is brainwashing me. I'm married now, believe it or not." He laughed nervously, then rested a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Amy. But I just don't feel that way about you. I never have. And as much as it hurts…I know you're a good person. You'll find someone that loves you just as much as you love me, if not more. You'll heal. I promise."

She was trembling, and did not speak.

He patted her back, and walked past her. "I really hope you get better. I'll come over again sometime, okay? Take care. Gotta juice!"

And just like a wind blowing leaves out of place, he was gone.

Sonic was the wind.

Amy was the leaf.


	5. Decisions

Tears streaming down her face, Amy held a syringe in her hand, eyeing it with a cold stare. How could Sonic feel that way? He wasn't being brainwashed, he just didn't…love her? It seemed impossible to comprehend. All her life, she'd came to believe he was just a shy boy who was afraid to show his feelings to her.

"_Amy? That's one of Eggman's clunkers! Outta my way!"  
><em>He just wanted to destroy the robot, not protect her.

"_Amy? What are you doing here?"  
><em>He wasn't surprised. He was disgusted.

"_So, Eggman's behind this, huh? Well, I'm out of here!"  
><em>He left her behind in a horrible prison.

Sonic didn't care about her at all, she decided. He just called her his friend to avoid hurting her feelings.

She stared into a mirror, looking into her own icy stare.

_So, that's how it is, eh? _

Amy picked up one of her many Sonic plushies, and stared at its happy little grin, and the two green button eyes. The grin seemed more cynical than pleased, almost like it was mocking her. She felt hot tears stream down her muzzle once more. Not hurt tears, but angry tears. _He thinks he can lead me on for all these years and get away with it?_

With rage, she took the syringe and stabbed the little plush toy in the chest.  
>Slowly, she released the venom of the drug into it, and cleanly pulled it out. She then dropped the plush, and it hit the hardwood floor with a <em>thump.<br>_She glared at the toxin-infused toy with disdain. _I thought he was a better person than this, he should know not to play with my heart!_

Her eyes suddenly widened. Then, a wave of pleasure surged her body, as her brain gave her the best thought she had in months.

_Well…if that's how he wants it to go down, then that's what will. If he wants to play with my heart…_

_Then I'll play with his._


	6. Deadly, Part 1

_A month later, on a cold and stormy night…_

"Crap." Amy muttered as her shoe was caught in the snow. After a moment of struggling, she was able to yank her foot out of the frozen boot. Her paw going into the cold snow, she yelped and jumped back. After murmuring a few curse words under her breath, she walked over and pulled the shoe out of the snow, and put it back on her now frozen paw. Stomping over a few holes and freezing her foot would be all worth it, she thought, as a grin crept on her face once more.

Dressed in her classic outfit, a mini-skirt that fluttered out, revealing a good deal of her legs, was definitely cold on a night like it was. A blizzard had been brewing for nearly a week straight, making for poor travel conditions. She wasn't even sure if Son-…. _he _had been outside recently. Nobody in their right mind would be out at this time…

Lugging a big suitcase full of supplies was hard enough.

As snow blew up from the ground and grazed her inner thigh, she yelped again and bit down on her tongue. Why she'd even worn the old thing would be beyond anyone else's reasoning.

Her hair was messily slung back in a Sonic-style look, with her signature bangs blowing into her face. The only difference between her younger self and now, of course, was longer hair, and bit more of a shapely body. She groaned as her foot, once again, was caught in a pile of snow. Eventually it too was released, and then, finally, after nearly an hour out in the cold, she had reached her destination.

_Their _house.

Seeing as it was the middle of the night, the lights were off, and the pair of chipmunk and hedgehog had long nodded off into slumber. Amy merrily skipped to the front door, untypical of anyone who would be attempting what she was about to. Gently, she pulled a single bobby-pin out of her newly-styled quills, and didn't mind when a small lock of hair fell out of place. With precision, the young hedgehog picked the lock with ease, and the door quietly fluttered open. Amy smiled, and took a step back to admire her handiwork.

_Practice makes perfect._

Placing the bobby-pin back into her quills, making sure to catch the fallen strand, she bent down and picked up her suitcase. Slowly, she made her way throughout the house, taking in the scent of the home, the dimmed colors, and the style. She laughed at a few of the attributes, thinking to herself at what a horrible interior designer Sal- _she _would be.

Finally, she found what she was looking for.

The master bedroom.

_He_ had lazily left the door open, so making her way in was almost a cinch. Tip-toeing quietly, she entered, and saw _him _slung over the side of the bed, snoring loudly. While _she _had her arms around him, breathing softly in her sleep.

It took nearly all of Amy's power to just not walk over and strangle her.  
>No, no, what was needed was a more subtle approach.<p>

Sitting her suitcase down on the dresser, she opened it slowly, making sure not to cause any unneeded noise. Observing each syringe and tool, a battle seemed to be raging within her. Finally, her eyes settled on a syringe that would do just what she needed.

She picked it up, and grinned at it mischievously. As if there were light in the room, Amy's eyes glittered with joy. She held back a wicked cackle. All she'd been working for…for nearly a year now…it was about to pay off.

Practically dancing, she waltzed over to _her _side of the bed, and grabbed a wrist with force. _She _did not stir. Amy giggled madly, and with glee, stabbed the chipmunk with the syringe.

Releasing all of the deadly toxin into _her _bloodstream, Amy knew that _she, _Sally Acorn, would never awaken again.

Sally's body began to convulse, and Amy placed a finger on the now bleeding wrist. _Shhh…it's okay now_. _Calm down…there you go…_She held her finger down until _her_ body ceased to move, and _her_ breathing subsided.

Sally was dead.

Amy smirked, and lifted her finger slowly to her lips, and began to suckle it, tasting the warm blood. She shivered in delight and success. Placing her other hand on her hip, she admired her work. She smiled as she continued to run her tongue slowly on her fingertip. Enjoying the taste, she bent over and began to nibble on Sally's wrist with her small fangs, running her tongue over the blood that was flowing out. She moaned softly as the full flavor surged in her body. Amy had never tasted blood before, and it was…_invigorating._

She suckled hard on Sally's wrist for nearly another five minutes, tasting the metallic flavor, and savoring the death of the chipmunk that had stolen her love away from her. She wiped her muzzle clean, and then her eyes fell on the sleeping blue hedgehog.

What she had started had been fun, but now the time had come for the real test.

Walking back over to her suitcase, she put the deadly needle away, and took out two different ones. One, a toxin to put one unconscious, and the other, a dose of adrenaline. Taking the coma-inducing drug, she walked over to the hedgehog, and delicately pressed it into his wrist. Jumping just a little, but the hero did not awaken. Amy rose up from the bedside, and petted his quills softly.

* * *

><p>After she was sure the drug had done its job, she picked up the hedgehog, and carried him, bridle-style, to the living room. Using straps she'd brought with her, she bounded him to a table, and then nailed him to it, just to be safe. Using her hammer with slow strides, she dug each nail into the hedgehog's wrists and ankles. When he awoke, even with his ability, he wouldn't get away.<p>

Amy gritted her teeth.

_Not this time._

All she had to do now was wait for him to wake up, and then the fun would begin.

Taking graceful steps into the kitchen, she found a few knives. Smiling at them, she added them to her suitcase. They would come in handy. Then, she made her way to the refrigerator, and pulled a bottle of Crown Royal out. Filling two glasses, she put the drink back, and re-entered the living room. With care, she sat them on the coffee table next to the on he was on, and lit candles she had gathered from around the house. Placing them each around the table he was strapped to, it was done.

She sat for a while, then grew bored when he didn't wake up. Rage building up inside her, along with lack of her new craving, she stood up, took the syringe full of adrenaline, and buried it deep into her subject's cobalt fur.

To her delight, the blue hero's eyes fluttered open, and he looked at her with a confused and drowsy stare. "A-Amy…?"

Amy smiled. "Good morning, darling. Did you sleep well?"


	7. Deadly, Part 2

"C'mon, Amy! I refuse to stand out here in the snow all night!"

So said Shadow, who angrily pounded on her front door. "I know you're in there, so just come get the stupid food Blaze is making me send you!" He pounded again. Still no reply.

Tails, who had joined him, flew up to her bedroom window and peered inside. All he could see was darkness, and the shape of a Sonic toy on the floor. He dropped back down, and shook his head. "I don't think she's home, Shadow…"

"In this weather? Hmph. Someone as insane as she is wouldn't even be out right now."  
>"Shadow! Amy's not insane!"<br>"You've got to be kidding me! Someone with your level of intelligence could even see it! Hell, _Silver _can see it! You're in complete denial."

The kitsune gritted his teeth. "She's just going through a hard time…"

"Like hell she is! Tails, can't you see? She's gone off the deep end. She's lost her mind."

Tears bubbled on Tails' face. "No! She's fine! She just wants to be with Sonic!"

Shadow turned around and smacked him. "You idiot! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Tails grabbed his own muzzle and trembled. Tears quickly glided over his hands.

Shadow's heart ached a bit. He put a hand on his shoulder. "Listen, kid. I know how you feel. When the professor went insane aboard the ARK…it was hard to hear. I feel your pain, but you need to do what I did. Learn to accept it for face-value, and just admit that someone close to you needs help now more than ever. Do you understand me?"

Tails' cerulean eyes locked on Shadow's crimson ones, and he nodded. Slowly, he released his muzzle, and wiped the tears off his face. "Yeah…I'm sorry." He sniffed, then smiled up at the ebony anti-hero. "Thanks, Shadow."

Shadow turned his head back towards Amy's door. "Yeah, well, don't expect that kind of treatment every time, fox boy."

Tails smiled.

The two both stared at the door.

"Do you have any idea where she may be?" Shadow asked.  
>"Well, sure, that's easy!" Tails chimed. "She'd probably go to-"<br>Shadow turned around, and mirrored Tails' feared expression.  
>"S-Sonic's…"<p>

Shadow's surprised look fell into an angry twist. Without saying a word, he threw down his bags, and kicked Amy's front door down. He ran in. "C'mon."

Tails followed. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"I'm going upstairs to her room."

"Why?"

"Don't you remember? She _told _us not to go in there. That means there must be something up there. Something she didn't want us to see."

Opening Amy's door, Shadow flipped the light switch. Sneering, he took a step back, and Tails gasped.

Pictures of Sally and Sonic filled the room. Red X's were crossed over their faces, and the words _Lying Home Wreckers _were painted all over the room. Blood stains on Amy's bed and floor, and discarded bloody razor blades told of her self-mutilation, and the room was an absolute mess.

Tails walked in slowly past Shadow, and fell to his knees.

"_She went to kill them…"_

Shadow pulled out his cell-phone, dialed a number, and waited.

"Yeah, Blaze? We need you over at Amy's place, _now. _Bring Silver, cause we're going to Sonic's….Don't ask why, just get here, NOW!" And he hung up.

Tails stood up and looked around. "I can't believe it, Shadow…"

"I can."

The fox glared at him. "What if she's already killed them?"

"Then there's nothing we can do. We don't know how long Amy's been gone, for all we know, she could be on her way back."

Tails opened a window and flew out. "Then we can't sit around and wait! We've got to make sure that we stop her!"

Shadow nodded, and jumped out the window, falling a story down, but landing safely on his feet. Turning on a flashlight, he shined it out into the forest. After a few minutes, Blaze and Silver's figures could be seen approaching through the snow, and Shadow began to skate towards them. "Let's get moving, Tails!"

The young fox nodded, and proceeded to follow Shadow, and prepared to explain to Blaze and Silver the severity of the situation.

_I just hope we're not too late…_


	8. Intervention

"Amy…wh-what is this? Where am I?"

"You're in your house, on a coffee table. No need to thank me! I gave you some numbing medicine to make sure you wouldn't feel the nails going into you."

"N-Nails?"

The blue hedgehog squirmed, sticking out his chest. He pulled and growled, and attempted to kick his feet, only tearing skin on his ankles. He yelped.

"But…did I mention it wore off?"

Sonic panted, and stared at her with a frightened look. "Amy…listen, whatever it is you're going to do, you don't have to! I'm sorry!"

Amy clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "Aw, I'm sorry too, Sonikku, but sometimes we make mistakes in life, and we have to face the consequences. Didn't you tell me that once?"

"W-well, yeah but-"

"You wouldn't wanna go against your own philosophy, now would you? Because that of course would be bad…and Amy doesn't like it when her Sonic is bad." She held up a syringe.

"What's that?"

"Adrenaline. It'll make you hyperventilate and your chest hurt, that's all. Not that fun, really. But, I'm not using that until it's needed."

Sonic began to break out into a cold sweat, and trembled. "Amy…you're scaring me…"

"Aw, our little _hero's _scared? Ha! How pathetic." she ran a finger up his chest, and poked his nose. "And here I thought you were brave, Sonikku…"

Sonic's face fell into a mix of anger and confusion. "You have blood stains on your glove…"

"Oh, that's from subject number one. She's been taken care of."

Sonic's viridian eyes widened. "No…"

Amy nodded and smiled grimly. "Mmm-hm."

He gritted his teeth and tried to stop the tears from falling, but to no avail. "You're insane!" his voice cracked.

Amy turned to him, now holding a scalpel. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, my love. But what I'm for sure of, is that you must be punished the same way she was…only _worse."_

Sonic trembled, tears soaking his muzzle. "Please…don't…"

Amy smiled warmly. "Oh, don't be sad! This is going to be so romantic!" she walked up to him, and wiped his tears. "You'll see!"

Sonic stared at her in confusion. Their eyes stayed locked until he felt the scalpel lodge in his stomach. He screamed.

"Shh, Sonikku!"

She slowly dragged the blade upwards, making an incision in his chest.

Sonic gasped and cried, as the scalpel tore through his soft fur, warm blood seeping out. "Stop…stop! PLEASE!"

Amy giggled. "I don't see why you're so fussy. This is so fun!"

Tears poured out of his eyes, and he stared at her with as much hatred as he could muster, despite the burning that began to surge throughout his body.

He began to curse at her, calling her many things, but Amy was not phased. "Sonic, please, we both know you're just scared."

Amy peeled the skin back a bit, until she could see Sonic's ribcage. He winced and began to cry again.

"Shh, quiet now…" she moved upwards and planted a kiss on his soft lips.

Sonic shivered in pain and disgust, as Amy forced her tongue into his mouth. He growled and head butted her, sending her back. He spat on the ground.

"Okay, that does it." she said. "You're too strong for this kind of thing." She picked up the comatose-inducing drug. "This'll shut you up until I'm done." She walked up towards him, and buried the needle into his wrist.

Sonic screamed at her, and kicked and cried for a few more minutes.

_I can't…fall asleep! Who knows what she'll do if I do…_

But, a victim to the drug, he felt his eyelids growing heavier. The last thing he saw was Amy smiling at him with a wicked grin, and hearing her say: "Sleep well, Sonikku."

_Burning. Pain. Fire. Screaming._

_Chilling. Release. Ice. Deep breathing._

Every breath was a mix of the two.

Even in unconsciousness, Sonic felt it. The tearing of skin, the moving of bone structure, the burning. A prick in his arm, and he felt his heartbeat. Fast movements, beating hard.

_Burning. Pain. Fire. Screaming._

_Chilling. Release. Ice. Deep breathing. _

The light getting brighter with every breath, he felt himself come to.

A strange numbness filled his body as his eyes slowly opened. What he saw sickened him to the very core.

His ribcage had been pried open, and blood poured steadily out upon the table.

Amy was nowhere to be seen. Afraid to speak, the hedgehog's jade eyes darted around the room, looking for a figure of any kind. But alas, it was far too dark to make anything out. Mustering up his world-renowned courage, he spoke finally. "Amy. Where are you? Show yourself! I'm warning you!" his voice cracked on _warning. _Small drops of blood flew out of his mouth, and he grew quiet again.

Finally, he heard a cackle, and there she was, hanging over him. "I'm right here! What took you so long? I thought you were fast, Sonikku!"

"Yeah, well, I'd be quicker if I could wake up _naturally."_

Yes, even in a dark situation such as this one, he would always defend his speed.

Amy frowned. "I wouldn't be making jokes right now if I were you."

"I _wasn't _kidding."

Shrugging off his comment, Amy strode over to his side.

Already beginning to lose consciousness thanks to blood loss, Sonic strained to see straight. "What are you going to do…?" he coughed.

Amy chuckled. "Well that'd ruin the fun, wouldn't it?"

Sonic's vision was failing. He squinted.

Taking off her glove, Amy's delicate bare hand was exposed. "Your heart will be mine."

Sonic's breathing increased in fear, and he began to hyperventilate.

Due to this, he noticed a small red lump appearing every so many moments, and it seemed to quiver. With each leap it took, blood pulsed out of his body.

_His heart._

And Amy was staring at it with a look of sheer insanity and hunger.

Her cold little hand slowly grew closer to it.

With strength failing him, he could not scream.

No burning, no pain, no fire, no screaming.

Only cold.

Bitter, deadly cold.

Sonic gasped softly as Amy's soft hand now held his slow-beating heart.

Blood coursed over her hand and she giggled softly.

Sonic's nearly lifeless eyes poured tears, drenching the table.

Squeezing the organ just the smallest bit, she smiled as it pulsed in her hand.

Bending over, and never releasing her grip, she kissed Sonic's blood-stained lips.

Unsure of what was what anymore, Sonic just let her go. He only felt two things.

His heart pulsing, and his mouth being invaded.

Breaking off the awkward kiss, Amy straddled him. She then placed her other hand underneath the almost dead organ.

With his heart in her hands, she laughed. He cried.

The organ seemed to cease all movement as Sonic's body began to shut down.

_Slower. __Slower._

Until finally, the heart was down to its final minute.  
>Amy's eyes shimmered in joy.<br>Nearly there, to victory.

Suddenly, a door was kicked open, and Amy felt a cold, metal barrel touch the back of her head.

A familiar voice spoke.

"Take your hands out of his chest, before I blow your head off."


	9. Endgame

_Thwack._

Smashing on the side of Shadow's skull, Amy's hammer landed directly as she spun around. Shadow flew back a few feet, and landed on the floor with a soft _thud._

He wiped a small trickle of blood from his mouth, and spat on the floor.

Breathing heavily, Amy stared at him with hurt, soulless eyes. "Stay out of my way!" She growled. Shadow glared back, his crimson eyes piercing through her. His look was intimidating so that any normal Mobian would be at their knees begging for sweet mercy. Amy, however, would not be so easily fazed. With all she had experienced in her life, and the fact she knew him so well, Shadow knew that despite her new level of insanity, she wasn't completely gone. He gritted his teeth.

That was the hard part. How could he go about this? Shadow was intelligent, sure, but he wasn't sure how he'd be able to stop this girl. He barely knew her, yet…

He remembered that brief moment they had shared on the ARK. Despite the fact that it'd been that brief…he'd come to care about this girl, somehow. She reminded him so much of…

_Thwack._

He'd lost track of the girl. Amy was now giving blows to his legs. Shadow leaped into the air and jumped out towards the door. "Listen, Rose…"

Amy did not. She continued to run towards him, with gritted teeth and a hell-bent smile. "You think I wanted it to come to this?" She asked as she pointed back towards Sonic. "This level of insanity I'm at?"

Shadow peered at the faker. He wasn't even sure if he was still alive.

"Amy…I don't want to hurt you."

She smiled cynically. "Is that so? Well, that's too bad, because I will hurt _**you."**_

Shadow ran out the door and broke into a skate, as Amy charged after him. He'd never been a very religious Mobian, but he prayed that Silver and Blaze had been able to make it in the back door.

* * *

><p>"This house is too big." growled Silver as he and Blaze tried to make their way to the living room. They'd already found the dead Sally in the master bedroom, and were afraid that they'd been too late to find Sonic. Blaze was far ahead Silver as she frantically searched for the room that held the dying hedgehog.<p>

Silver had just turned the corner when he heard Blaze scream.

"What? What?" he shouted as he ran to her side. With a shaky finger, Blaze pointed forward. Silver's golden eyes followed her finger until he saw the hedgehog nailed to the table. He gasped and jumped to Sonic's side, feeling his wrist, and praying for a pulse.

…

Silver sighed with relief as he felt precious heartbeats. But they were slim. He smiled.

That was all he needed to do his work.

Blaze teared up as her long-time best friend lied there on the verge of death. Silver assured her that all would be well, and asked her to stand back. She complied, and Silver took a deep breath.

The task would be difficult, but he was up to it.

Raising his hands slowly, he focused his mind on Sonic's body, and began to work his magic.

Sonic's eyelids twitched as suddenly a new warmth began to fill his chest.

* * *

><p>Shadow had ran from Amy for some time now. Though the entire forest it appeared, so he thought. He wasn't tired at all, but it seemed that Amy wasn't either. He heard her shoes trudging though the snow. She was far behind him, but nevertheless, she was behind him.<p>

Shadow hated to run from a fight. But Tails had given him strict orders not to hurt her. As much as he also hated to take orders from anyone, especially some kid, he tried to respect Tails as much as he could. After all, it was one of the few, dare he say, friends that he had.

But despite that, he thought Amy deserved it. Pain, suffering….she'd brought it to others. Anyone deserved what they got back at least twofold. That was what he was about. He despised injustice.

And other than the death of Maria, this was one of the worst cases of injustice he'd ever faced.

And he couldn't _stand it._

Suddenly his brain began to work. An idea formed.

He grinned darkly.

Forget the kid. He had a job to do.

Changing direction, Shadow ran up a nearby slope that he knew would turn into a cliff. He smiled when he heard Amy's feet pumping behind him, and heard her scream. "Think you can shake me, eh? We'll see about that!"

He had reached the edge of the cliff. As Amy caught up with him, he jumped up high into the air as she ran underneath him and skidded to a halt.

Shadow landed behind her. Amy spun around with a shocked look, and prepared to swing her hammer.

Shadow didn't give her the chance.

Pulling out his trusted gun, four bullets entered Amy Rose's chest.

As Amy began to fall, Shadow gripped her neck and shook her.

Their eyes met for a final time. Shadow frowned as he stared into her dying eyes. "Forgive me."

And with that, Shadow pushed her back, and Amy tumbled off the cliff.

Time slowed down as the world around her began to fade. In her final moments, she had a moment of sickening realization.

_Look at what I've become._

_As I'm dying, I finally realize it, but it's too late._

_I lost sight of what was real._

_All of my tragic little life, I was never able to see what was real. _

_And the one I loved…I destroyed his life._

_What have I done…?_

_I'm sorry…_

_Forgive me, please…forgive me…_

And with that, Amy Rose closed her eyes for the last time, as the blood flowed out of her now lifeless body. She hit the water below her with a trembling _crash._

Shadow hung his head in a mix of disdain and remorse. He saw it in her eyes…the realization. If only it'd been sooner.

_How tragic._

He looked over the cliff one last time, and ran back towards the house, where he knew that Silver, Blaze, Sonic, and Tails would be waiting. He didn't know how they'd take it, but he knew it had to be done.

It was all over now, and luckily, three lives hadn't been lost that day. Only two.

One innocent, the other a broken innocence.

Hearts break, and hands mend.

Such is the way of life.

_~Fin~_


	10. Epilouge

_One day, a year later…_

"Hey, Sonic, can you pass me that wrench over there?"

"Sure thing, bud."

Sonic winced a bit as his scar pulled when he bent over. He placed a hand on it as he grabbed Tails' wrench.

He walked over and placed it next to the fox. "Here."

Tails smiled. "Thanks!" and he continued to work.

"So…what are you working on?" the hero dug a little hole in the ground with his heel as he leaned against the door.

"Oh, just making some modifications to the Tornado…nothing major. How are you feeling?"

Sonic shrugged. "Alright, I guess. The scar's still bothering me, though…" He traced up his chest with his index finger, right up the scar. "It still hurts to bend sometimes."

Tails wiped the sweat from his forehead and came from underneath his beloved plane, oil matted in his fur. "That's understandable. I mean, it hasn't been that long, has it?"

"Meh, about a year."

Tails' brow furrowed. "Really? It hasn't felt like it was that long…"

"Mm-hmm." Sonic turned towards the outdoors, and peered into the nearby forest, in the direction of Amy's old house.

Tails frowned. "You can't get over it, can you?"

"Do you expect me to? Somehow I feel like this is my fault."

"How is this your fault?"

"Sal and Amy are dead? Yeah, this is someone else's fault, for sure." He rolled his eyes.

"Sonic…" Tails sighed. "It's not your fault that Amy acted like she did. You had nothing to do with that!"

Sonic looked up into the sky. He said nothing.

"Either way, they're gone…"

"Sonic…"

"Don't worry about it."

"I'm not used to seeing you like this…it's not like you."

"Well, a lot of things have changed."

"I know…"

Sonic stared up into the clouds with a somber look. "I think I'll go for a run, Tails."

"Okay…"

And he was gone.

As his feet padded against the soft grass, Sonic watched ahead of him carefully, but his eyes were distant and lost in thought.

_Sally's gone, what do I do now?_

_Amy is too…_

_Two people that meant a lot to me…does Tails not get that?_

_What is it that's so hard for him to understand?_

_Sure, Amy had her fair share of problems…but I can't be mad at her._

_Should I be? I don't know._

_I mean, Shadow said he saw the remorse in her eyes…_

_Maybe she realized what she was doing?_

_Did she care?_

_I'm so confused…_

_And Sal…_

Tears began to bubble in his eyes. He shook them off.

_No, don't…you're stronger than that…_

His feet increased in pace, and he became a blur.

_Sometimes I wish it was just me, by myself, and no one to weigh me down._

_Don't most heroes do that?_

_I could really get into that._

_But…I can't._

_I care about these people. _

_That's why I protect them…and would give my life for them._

_Tails…Knuckles…Blaze…_

He smiled.

_Little Cream and Cheese…_

_They need me._

_I can't let this get to me._

_I'll have to move on._

_I'll keep running and fighting until I take my last breath…_

He spun around, and headed back towards Tails' Workshop, with the sun shining behind him.

_I'll be the very best I can be._


End file.
